Baking and Cooking Are Two Different Things
by Ohohen
Summary: [NejiTen][TwoShot] Hyuuga Neji knows a lot of stuff. But lately, it's become apparent that he doesn't know the difference between baking and cooking. He regrets not knowing earlier.


**I think this story is so true. **

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Hope you enjoy. It's very long.**

**Baking and Cooking Are Two Different Things**

Chapter Two: Four Regrets and Missed Oppurtunities

The first time that Hyuuga Neji tried Tenten's cooking was the day that Neji almost broke two teeth and choked on his tongue.

It was just _that bad_.

Tenten had brought a box of cupcakes to training one day, and Neji asked her why.

"If I get hungry, it'll interrupt our training. And then you might start complaining or whatever you do when you get interrupted."

Neji doesn't complain…does he?

Well, they had stopped shortly, and Tenten took a taste of her own work.

Neji was amazed she swallowed it. The cupcake was full wad icing all over, and it looked like it was chocolate.

Neji must have blinked because that cupcake was gone in seconds.

"Ah…" Tenten sighed oddly. "This is so good!" but then she shook her head. "Yet, I'm _so_ full…Why don't you have the rest Neji? You didn't have lunch yet."

Neji didn't think it looked to be that bad. It was, after all, simply chocolate and icing.

He was proven wrong when he found that it most _definitely was not chocolate_ and the icing was only an attempt to make it taste nicer, but then all you can taste is what coal would taste like with a truckload of sugar.

Neji spat out the other half of his bite.

Tenten laughed nervously.

He held the cupcake in his bandaged hand, staring at it with a disgusted expression.

"It's horrible…"

Normally Tenten would be a tad bit hurt, but in this case, she had to agree. Neji turned his head toward Tenten awed.

"How in the world did you swallow that so quickly?"

Tenten grinned sheepishly.

"I didn't." And she slid aside, to reveal a very smashed looking cupcake behind her.

Neji stared at it for a while, then he retreated his eyes shut in what seemed to be concentration.

"I have learned my lesson." he stated, still holding on to the "Cupcake" Neji thought it was more like _coalcake_ to him.

Tenten winced, confused.

"What lesson?"

Neji paused before replying slowly, "_**Never **_to eat your cooking."

Tenten huffed, glaring at Neji.

"Baking and cooking are two different things…" she mumbled to herself, glaring off to the side with her elbows stuck out as her fists rested tightly clenched in her lap.

Neji turned his head towards her. "What?"

Tenten puffed again, looking away with narrowed eyes.

"_Nothing. Let's just get training._"

This was mistake and regret no. 1 for Neji, out of four under category fifty seven.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Days after, Lee was training with Tenten, as they always did on their rotation. Neji would train at home or with Gai, if he was available.

It was a tiring training day, as Tenten would always have to adjust to her style at fighting Neji to her style at fighting Lee. It was quite a challenge, a challenge she enjoyed.

They both sighed as they fell down, leaning against a tree. It was quiet for a while, until--

"I have nothing to eat tonight." Lee said.

Tenten turned her head toward him. "You don't?"

"No. I do not. I will have to go buy ramen and eat ramen, perhaps run into Naruto-kun as well."

"Oh." Tenten thought. Speaking of food…

"Speaking of food, Neji says I can't cook."

Lee's eyes widened. "WHAT?! How can he say such things when he has not even tried your cooking?"

"He just ate the cupcake I had made and then spat out half of a bite, saying it was horrible."

"But that is only one thing!"

"My point exactly, Lee! I've been eating out ever since. Says stuff about people without experiencing it himself." she mumbled, frowning.

"How about I come to try your cooking! I am most certain it tastes wonderful." Lee made a determined fist.

Tenten's eyes brightened.

"You'll really come over?!"

Lee grinned. "Of course I will! I will get Gai-sensei--"

"No Lee. You're just fine the way you are. You can bring some to Gai later. I think he's on a mission anyway." she smiled.

"Alright then. I am looking forward to eating your youthful work in the art of cooking!" Lee leapt up punching the air twice.

"Alright then! Let's go!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Neji wanted to pinch his ears in disbelief when Lee had told Neji that he had dinner at Tenten's.

The mere thought of him being at Tenten's house irked him greatly. The mere thought that he _was not_ invited also irked him.

The sound of Lee's voice telling him that Tenten's cooking was delicious made him think he was dreaming.

"No. Tenten _cannot_ cook."

Lee frowned slightly. Today was Tenten's off day, as Neji and Lee trained together. On Tenten's off days, Hinata might go looking for her. As far as Neji knew, they did anything if not everything together when he wasn't there. They didn't think he knew either.

He didn't.

Well, necessarily he didn't know exactly _what _they did. He just knows they do _something_. Just not what.

"You have not even tried her cooking! How can you be so sure?"

"I have Lee. I have. It's horrible. I might as well just take a handful of grass and just swallow it down if I have her cooking." his eyebrows creased. "_Again_."

Lee sighed and shook his head. He set a hand on Neji's shoulder and pat it.

"Neji-kun, you are missing out from a lot. I'd never believe you to be hopeless, but perhaps you really are."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The week after, Team Gai were sent on a mission. It was a simple mission, to assist guarding the outer banks of Stone Village from any interruptions as one of the lords of the village came back from his over seas trip, and then to escort him. Gai added in his report that Tsunade-sama was smart to have sent them, because no other team was fast enough to stop the invasion that had just started when they arrived. It normally took four days to arrive, heading up Northwest. Not only that, quote, "Tsunade-sama simply _knows_ that _my_ _**YOUTHFULL**_students are simply _**THE BEST**_ _**OF ALL THE KONOHA TWELVE'S FOUR TEAMS!**_"

Tsunade decided to be smart _this time_ and stay quiet.

After Gai returned to meet with his students, Gai advised to go to the restaurant they had went to two days ago for dinner.

He was expecting Lee to support his choice, but surprisingly, he turned it down, and made another suggestion.

"No, Gai-sensei! We must go to Tenten's home and have our supper there!"

Gai blinked. "What? Tenten's?" Gai thought for a moment. "If…" Gai gazed at Tenten, who seemed unmoved. "Tenten doesn't mind…"

Tenten grinned. "Of course not! You can all come over if you want. More company at dinner is always good."

"YOSH! WE GO TO TENTEN'S HOUSE FOR DINNER!" The two replicates raised their fists, and cheered.

Neji stared, arms crossed, in all his Hyuuga Neji glory. Tenten walked a bit closer to him.

"You're not coming are you?"

It was the first time Neji _ever_ turned down that face of pity that he could _never_ turn down before. Ever.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This was getting on Neji's _last nerves._

To hear Gai and Lee bicker with joy about Tenten's cooking. Tenten wasn't there that day of training with them, so it was one of those guys only training days. She was on a female only mission with Anko, Hinata, Ino, Kurenai, and Sakura. Neji wasn't sure of the details, he just knew that the guys would be useless if they followed, as it was a restricted area of some sort. He wasn't really sure if he wanted to know.

Something in the very back far corners in his too-sane-to-be-normal mind peeped _'Of course you do…!'_

Damn. He didn't know how to get rid of it. Never spoke much, but when it did, it wrecked havoc on the rest of his head.

"Gai-sensei! Did you know? Neji refuses to try Tenten's food?!"

Gai looked petrified.

If something like that could actually make Neji _not miss_ Gai's punch upside head (Failed out of the very few times he's had to try and hit Neji upside head) you'd think that Neji would actually give some thought into trying Tenten's food. After all, it seemed to make Gai's will to hit Neji over his head faster and stronger then before.

Perhaps Neji's too-sane-to-be-normal mind is immune to such, as even so, he still refused to try.

But _damn_…It was either Gai got better or he got worse, because that hit on his head hurt like _hell_. His too-sane-to-be-normal mind almost broke in half and caused Neji to just _faint_ after that hit. He rubbed it in pain, wincing up at his teacher.

"You are a fool to refuse Tenten's food! A fool! You must try her food, or you will suffer from a regret of a _lifetime_!" Gai exclaimed, pointing at Neji with his dramatic pose and such.

And to make it even worse, after his shock was gone and he shook his head at the thought of trying Tenten's food, he got another _oddly superbly hard hit_ from his _unofficial _brother, also known as the great Rock Lee.

It hurt just as much, if not _more_ then Gai's hit.

And yet, after _all that drama_, he still managed to refuse the thought of Tenten's food.

Was it really that bad to drive you as such, Neji?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Neji was walking from the Hyuuga training grounds with Hiashi, until Hiashi stopped. Neji looked up at Hiashi.

"Hiashi-sama?" Hiashi smiled nervously a bit at his nephew.

"I forgot my locket at the training grounds. Let me go get it first, you go on ahead and ready yourself for dinner."

Neji nodded as he continued walking, Hiashi walking the other way back.

Neji stopped at the sound of a thump. He turned and poked his head out from the corner.

Hinata was on the floor wincing in slight pain from the impact.

Hiashi bent down.

"Hinata? Are you alright?"

Hinata nodded. "Y-Yes…I'm fine, thank you, father."

"You were in quite a hurry." Hiashi was kneeling down at Hinata, checking his beloved daughter for any physical wounds.

'_Sheesh_. _Hiashi-sama has gotten quite protective over Hinata-sama…_'

Neji wasn't sure _exactly why_ he thought with the word 'Sheesh', but he did. Didn't matter to him though, for he didn't really care.

"M-Mm…" Hinata nodded.

"Is there something you need to tell me in such a rush?" Hiashi asked.

"Yes, I wanted to ask if I am a-allowed to skip dinner and go to Tenten's home for dinner."

Neji almost fell on the floor.

In fact, he did.

Hiashi looked back, with Hinata looking over his shoulder.

"What w-was that?"

Neji thought fast and rolled out one of the plant pots from the hallway.

"A plant pot fell down." Hiashi replied. He turned his attention back to Hinata.

Hiashi remembered Tenten. He favored her quite fondly. In fact, he liked all of Neji's teammates, including Gai. Neji didn't understand why. Hiashi told Neji that Gai once sparred with him once. Hiashi never told who won, and only smiled. He also once told Hanabi saying, "Don't you think Neji's little brother is very adorable and charming?"

Hanabi was surprised, but continued looking at "Lee-san" and nodded. He was quite charming indeed. Perhaps it was the eyebrows…

Hiashi always thought Tenten had some kind of talent she had yet show him.

"You should be on your way out to Tenten's now, Hinata. It's not good to keep people waiting."

Hinata smiled brightly, before lightly embracing his father and waving good bye to him. She then ran over to the corner and went to talk to Neji.

"Neji-nii-san, I think you should come. I have heard from Lee-san and Gai-sensei that you r-refuse to have Tenten's food."

"Hinata-sama--"

"That, as well as knowing that you are…f-fond of Tenten as--"

"Enjoy your time at Tenten's, Hinata-sama." Neji showed Hinata the exit as she waved goodbye to Neji.

She giggled. "-Bye bye, Neji-nii-san!"

Neji nodded. "Bye." before hurrying back into the manor.

Hiashi shook his head, amused.

Neji poked his head back out from the corner.

"Hiashi-sama? What are we having for dinner?" Perhaps it would be different this time, apart from every night before and at last the tides would change in his favo--

"Sashimi and Sushi, what else?"

Never mind.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Neji fell down on his bed, frustrated.

'Sashimi. Sushi.'

He scowled.

'Ew.'

For the umpteenth time.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This was the _last. Straw._

"Hinata, you've returned." Hiashi turned his head towards his daughter who was entering. They had just finished cleaning up from dinner.

"Yes f-father." she walked over to him.

"How was it at Tenten's? You should have taken me!" Hanabi hurried over to her sister, frowning slightly.

"Her cooking w-was the best I have tasted! Ever!" Hinata beamed. Neji's pupils seemed whiter then before from his seat on the dinner table.

Hinata turned to Neji. "Neji-nii-san, you really should have c-came!"

Neji glared at the threesome before him.

"Wow, Neji-nii-san. Even after nee-chan persuades you, you refuse?"

Neji tried hard not to remember what words were exchanged during dinner that night.

"Perhaps…" Hiashi murmured. "We should invite Tenten over to dinner?"

Neji's eyes widened with disbelief.

"I--"

"This would be e-especially good for Neji-nii-san!" Hinata told her father. "D-Did you know? N-Neji-nii-san--"

"Please excuse me to my room." Neji hurried past the quiet, yet chattering chipmunks.

They all stared at the retreating Neji's back, as Hiashi chuckled slightly, whispering something along the lines of "I know"

Neji was not going to listen to this. He refused to.

It wasn't that Hiashi-sama and the other Hyuuga members _didn't _know any other recipes besides Sashimi and Sushi, but it was that they always tried, but they couldn't make it. It was something different, but they couldn't find out exactly what it was, for they had the only copies from way back then where their clan first originated, from the east.

The lands of the east were still there, but no member of the lands would ever leave, even when given the opportunity to do so.

Which was why they had Sashimi and Sushi every night. _Every _night. Even on _special _events, they'd simply have _special _sashimi and _special _sushi, _plus _the ones they had _every_ night.

It only seemed to bother Neji, but he never complained.

'Hinata-sama is lucky. She always finds some kind of excuse to go to Ichiraku with Naruto or Sasuke or Sakura or Shino or Kiba or now, Tenten to wherever they go.' he scowled.

'Curses.'

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a big night, Hiashi had invited Gai, Lee, and Tenten over for dinner, asking Tenten to cook. Tenten smiled excitedly at this, and immediately ran into the kitchen.

Gai and Hiashi sat and chatted, Lee and Neji chatted. Though, it was more like Neji just listened to Lee's ramblings about Tenten's food and such, as well as tolerating Lee's persuasion to try Tenten's food one day, as Neji already told Lee that he was going to go up to his room and eat leftover sashimi from yesterday.

"White tuna?"

"Unfortunately."

When the food came out, it came out in dishes. A LOT of dishes. Neji was amazed Tenten could do _so much _in _so little_ time.

Neji grabbed a napkin, and covered his nose as if he had a runny nose, but really, a runny mouth. He was drooling. Not as much, but just to be safe. He was drooling, after all. Anything could happen.

Neji stared at all the dishes. Steamed fish with soy sauce, potato strips with beef strip and sauce…Eggs, tomato, and beef…Roasted duck and pork…Vegetables with sauce…Vegetables with soy sauce…pineapple orange pork…and so much more…

Neji felt that his napkin was wet.

Hiashi was shocked. He called over a member, and whispered something to them. They nodded, ran back into one of the rooms in the very corners of the manor, and hurried back over, whispering to Hiashi with an excited nod. Hiashi let out a small grin, and dismissed the member, who smiled and returned to what he was doing before.

Hiashi looked around to check if everyone was in their seats, in which they were, except Tenten who was supposed to be sitting next to Hinata, who didn't look fazed at all. Hanabi was listening to Lee talk about external taijutsu.

"Hinata?" Hinata looked at Hiashi. "Y-Yes?"

"Where is Tenten?" Hiashi looked over at where Lee was sitting, which was normally Neji's seat. "And where is Neji?"

"Neji-nii-san is skipping dinner t-tonight, father. And I saw Tenten following Neji into his room." she paused. "Actually, I believe he _invited _her in. In his own w-way."

"His room?"

"Yes father. His r-room."

That only surprised Hiashi slightly. It wasn't that Neji didn't allow anyone into his room, it was that he'd prefer if anyone didn't enter it.

And he surely didn't _invite_ anyone in.

Hiashi smiled.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Neji, aren't you going to eat dinner?" Tenten had her hands on her hips, frowning at Neji who was sitting on his bed. Unknown to anyone (Hiashi had many thoughts) Tenten had actually been in Neji's room many times, as Neji had asked her to follow many times. Through the window, of course.

"Is it only to get payback by seeing me eat your cooking?"

Tenten thought for a moment. Then, she said, "What are you talking about?"

"When you gave me that…that…what _you_ say is a cookie."

Tenten gasped. "Oh! That?! No! Of course not. I actually forgot about it until you just mentioned it to me."

Neji stared at her.

"So, are you eating dinner?"

Neji looked away.

"Hey…" Tenten sat down beside him on the bed. Oh the things Neji could do now, that she was on his bed. "Are you going to eat or what?"

"No."

"No? Aren't you going to starve?"

"No. I'm going to eat leftover sashimi from last night."

"Oh. Do you want me to get it for you?"

Neji would have said no and for him to get it himself, but then he gave a second thought. 'With all those people out there…'

"If you don't mind."

Tenten sat up from the bed, smiling a bit.

Damn. Neji was about to tackle back on the bed too.

"Just wait a second, alright? Do you want some soy sauce and wasabi?"

"Your choice."

Tenten glared. "It's your stomach, not mine." And she exited.

Neji sighed, somehow. He fell back onto his bed, face first into his pillow.

If he had taken the opportunity, he would have fallen face first onto Tenten's lips if he had done so.

But _noooo_…

He didn't…

…Zzzz…

The door opened.

"Neji?"

Tenten walked in with a plate of sashimi. The Hyuuga member in the kitchen urged her to take more. Just in case Neji wanted to _feed_ her some. Not that they told Tenten, of course.

"Neji? Are you really sleeping?"

Tenten set down the plate of sashimi and sat on the bed. She was actually half expecting him to jump up and pull her down. But he didn't.

"You know you can breathe if you have your head in the pillow…"

He didn't reply. She sighed, and started to use her strength to turn him over, or at least get his pretty face out of the pillow. She wasn't really fond of the idea of him suffocating.

Tenten then started toward the door, and shut it behind her.

Neji was still sleeping, dreaming about smooching Tenten's face off in his bed, had he really pulled her down after fake sleeping.

'Hn…I should do that…' he thought absentmindedly.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dinner was enjoyable, and it seemed like everyone was talking about Tenten marrying into the Hyuuga clan and cooking for them everyday, except Tenten herself. Then they asked her some questions, and it turns out that she was from the Eastern lands, and that she probably knew how to work most of their history in that very dusty room in the very back of the manor. They were all delighted, and urged her to go see later on.

She smiled happily and replied, saying that only if they didn't mind. They shook their heads quickly, with a lot of "Of course not!" and "No, no!" replies.

Tenten laughed nervously, and when the table was clean, she crept into Neji's room, to check if the sashimi was there.

It was gone, and she found that he had mixed the wasabi with soy sauce. Hm. Most people in Konoha just ate it with the wasabi plain. At least she wasn't the only one who couldn't stand spicy foods, or at least wasabi.

She thought back on the Curry of Life.

She pushed the thought away.

Tenten picked up the plates, and started out the door, before pausing, then going back to Neji's side, pulling the covers over him and taking off his headband for him. The for the heck of it, poked his nose.

She giggled to herself and then shut the door quietly behind her.

Lee and Tenten decided to sleep over at Gai's place, since Gai's home was closest, and they were both exhausted. Tenten with cooking (She never had a lot of stamina in battle anyway) and Lee with training with Hanabi.

They all got ready to hit the bed and they slept soundly till the next day.

At least dinner helped Lee.

Tomorrow would be two weeks ever since Neji turned down Tenten's _**baking**_.

**Ohohen****: I'd make this one-shot, but if I added any on it'd be much too long, so the next chapter will be relatively short, and will be the end of this thing. :)**

**So those of you who hate reading long stories, don't worry. The next one _should_ be short.**


End file.
